Just You is Fine
by Tashwampa
Summary: Paige always felt inferior to her big sister, Prue Halliwell, but her sisters think she couldn't be more wrong.


Paige went down the stairs, her body aching, and her mind exhausted. After that whole Barbas mess she just wanted a nice night of sleep. Maybe when she'd wake up she'd get some tea, maybe sit outside for a bit, catch some nice morning sunlight.

She was already half dressed for bed, when there was a knock.

That was weird. Even though she really hadn't known them long, Piper and Phoebe had the tendency to just barge in whenever they felt like, which meant they'd seen her in various forms of undress. Piper was least fazed by it("We've got that same parts anyway. From the same woman, I might add.") while Phoebe was always more apologetic.

Paige finished putting on her shirt, and walked to the door, she opened it to see Piper, already freshly showered and dressed, though she looked more worn then when she started the day.

"Hey." Piper said tenderly.

Sometimes Piper was a real hardass, but Paige knew that she was really a sweet person at heart. But she so rarely got these moments to herself that she was shocked. Paige went to her bed and sat down.

"Hey." Paige replied awkwardly her body language indicating that she wanted Piper to explain what this visit was for.

"Can I sit?" Piper asked, gesturing to the bed. Paige hesitated.

Was this going to be some weird talk with Piper dishing out her secrets? And where was Phoebe, she'd probably like it more. Then again, she probably knew it all anyway.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Paige said.

Piper sat down with a bit of difficulty, but when she did, she engulfed Paige in a hug.

"Paige you don't have to try to be Prue." Piper said.

Paige stiffened immediately.

This was _so_ not what she thought it would be.

"I don't." Paige said, though they both knew how much of a lie that was. Even Barbas could see that, and his ass was roasting in limbo for the whole time Paige had come to them. Piper didn't let go, and honestly? Paige didn't want her to. She was so tired of feeling like the washed up, not as great as replacement for Prue Halliwell, the super witch.

"Paige. Prue was a great witch, and a great sister. But you and Prue are different people. You're one of the most dedicated people I've ever met, whether it be to innocents, your paintings, or the craft. And you've been there with good sense when Phoebe and I weren't doing what we should. Don't doubt yourself so much. And we love you. We both do." Piper said stroking some of Paige's hair, smiling at her softly. Paige sighed and looked away.

Piper's eyes were so loving that it was a little overwhelming. Sometimes Paige felt like Piper only tolerated her so that they could fight demons and save innocents. Having her look at her like that was more than she'd hoped for to say the least. Paige always thought that Phoebe liked her, and that maybe she'd love her too, but Piper always seemed unattainable. Like she'd never get her affection no matter how many demons she vanquished, no matter how many innocents she saved, and no matter how much she wanted her approval.

Paige gripped Piper's hand, tears filling her eyes.

"Thanks Piper, I love you guys too, you know?" Paige said, letting out a watery laugh. Piper nodded.

"I know you do. Sometimes more than we deserve." Piper put a hand on Paige's cheek and smiled at her youngest sister.

Paige shook her head. How could Piper think that? They took her in and gave her a family and a new purpose in life, when she was starting to feel directionless.

"That's not true. You guys are worth so much more love than I could possibly give you. You've been...angels to me and I'm really grateful." Paige said. She hugged Piper again and exhaled slowly. It was like coming home after a terrible day, or taking a sip of water when she'd worked hard outside.

She hadn't realized it, but Paige had been waiting for this moment. Waiting for a Piper's acceptance, though she'd always had it.

"It's the least we could do. You held us together when we were both falling apart at the seams." Piper kissed Paige's temple. Paige leaned back, laying on her bed, feeling exhausted. Piper laid down next to her and cuddled with her.

Before they could really settle into the quiet, Phoebe burst into the room already dressed in her pajamas.

"Hey have you seen my make up remo-" Phoebe paused when she saw Piper and Paige cuddled on Paige's bed, looking at her.

"What's going on are you guys okay?" Phoebe asked, looking worried. Paige laughed.

"No, we're fine. Just having a sister moment."

Phoebe pouted and started to talk in her baby voice.

"I wanna join!" she ran and jumped onto the bed, half landing on both of them.

"Ow!" Piper complained pinching Phoebe on her leg.

"Ouch! Scoot over Piper, you're taking all the cuddles." Phoebe whined cutely, squirming until she was on Paige's other side, her arm around Paige's waist right below Piper's.

Paige laughed, amazed at how childish her older sisters were. She was happy though. So happy. So this is what it's like to have sisters? She could deal with this for the rest of her life.

"So why were you guys cuddling?" Phoebe asked, resting her chin on Paige's shoulder so she could look at both of her sisters.

"Because I was feeling insecure yanno? I mean, I can hold my own, but I'll never be Prue." Paige said. She'd poured her pain into Piper earlier, so now she didn't feel so upset, but she wanted to share with Phoebe as well; it would be unfair to leave Phoebe out of it.

"Oh, Paige you don't have to be Prue. We love you just fine as Paige. You're perfect the way you are honey." Phoebe kissed Paige on the cheek and snuggled closer. The sisters lay like that, and eventually fell asleep.

Deep in the night, when all three sisters were far too gone, Prue appeared at the foot of the bed, transparent. She was wearing a long light green dress and her hair was long as it was in life. She smiled gently at her younger sisters.

She made her way to Piper first and stroked her face, though Piper couldn't feel it.

"Oh Piper. You've done such a good job taking care of the family. Thank you. I love you. I'm sorry for leaving." Prue kissed her forehead and moved around the bed to Phoebe, who was more sprawled than earlier, with the smallest bit of drool at the corner of her mouth.

"Phoebe. Little Phoebe. I would never have guessed that you'd be a peacekeeper, but you're excellent at it. And you've become so successful. I'm proud of you Phoebe, I love you." Prue said, and she kissed her too.

Prue leaned a bit, so she could look better at the face of the sister she's never cordially met.

"Paige. Paige. I never got to meet you, but you're so brave. So smart. And so talented. I'm sorry this family found you so late. You should've been with us from the start. But I'll watch out for you until the end sweetie. I promise. I-I love you." Prue felt relieved to finally get her words out to Paige, even if her sister would never know. She brushed a hair back in place, but froze when Paige started to rouse.

She wasn't supposed to be seen by any of her sisters.

Paige blearily opened and eye and seemed to see Prue.

"Who's there?"

Prue pretended that she wasn't there and remained silent. Paige was still so sleepy that she might chalk it up to a dream.

"Are you a ghost?"

Prue nodded. Paige smiled and closed her eye humming.

"If you see Prue Halliwell, tell her that Paige has got it covered. Tell her that love her." Paige mumbled. Prue's heart filled with joy as she heard the words, her hand pressed against her chest.

Prue waited until Paige was asleep before kissing her forehead, and wisping out, a smile on her face.


End file.
